


Going viral

by SuperEllen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Dejected Bokuto Koutarou, Dick Pics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo is a pining mess, M/M, Oikawa is a crappy guy and Iwaizumi isn't the only one who thinks it anymore, Post-Time Skip, Social Media, check notes inside for setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou thinks that his life is over. He wants to dig a grave with his bare hands, bury himself in it and slowly die. He's always wished to become internet's greatest sensation, but not like this. Not because he accidentally posted a story on Instagram featuring a picture of his dick.The one in which professional volleyball player Bokuto Koutarou accidentally posts a dick pic on social media and it goes viral.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 22
Kudos: 161





	Going viral

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, Chris Evans went viral because of a dick pic he accidentally leaked through a video on an Instagram story. The moment I found out, my first thought has been: yeah, Bokuto would totally be the kind of person who does something like that, but he would somehow make it worse. I thought about it for a little while, then I decided to write this.
> 
> I feel the need to apologize to Bokuto, because I've never laughed at his misfortune as much as I did while imagining and writing this story.
> 
> Also, I managed to put Oikawa in here because I think that the world will never have enough of his snark.
> 
> In my head, the story is set around September or October 2019, a date that combines pretty well the situations created by this story with the canon presented in the manga. No dates are mentioned in the story, therefore I felt the need to specify the setting in here so that you can have an idea of it.
> 
> Rating is due to the many mentions of Bokuto’s dick, and dicks in general actually.
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you find any horrible mistakes please let me know.

Japan isn't a country known for its gossip abilities, and Japanese people are usually very respectful when it comes to celebrities. After all, the education they receive since childhood turns them into very polite and formal human beings. Yet, for some reason, word about the _Bokuto incident_ has spread so fast that within half a day since it happened there's no person in Japan who doesn't know about it. Nothing has ever gone viral so fast all over the country.

The picture has been online for less than three minutes before being removed, yet it has been seen by enough people that discussions of any kind about it had already started by the time the image was taken down. Most of the people who still write about it on social media haven't seen the incriminated picture, and some of them keep stating how much they would like to see it; other people make fun of Bokuto for his mistake; the most judgmental ones insinuate that Bokuto probably did it on purpose because he wanted the attention. Some people, on the other hand, brag about having been able to see the picture; a few of them even say that they've been able to save it and that they're willing to send it to whoever asks for it, in exchange for a follow on social media.

Miya Atsumu was scrolling through other people's stories on Instagram when Bokuto's picture appeared, therefore he's been one of the first people to see it. He laughed so much that he almost suffocated, then he saved it on his phone to use it against Bokuto in the future. If you ask him now, he'll tell you that Bokuto's picture is one of his most precious possessions and that he'll never ever delete it, because it could turn out to be incredibly useful. If you ask his twin brother Osamu, Atsumu is an asshole and he should leave poor Bokuto alone; he'll never tell you that, after distracting Atsumu with delicious onigiri, he stole his brother's phone to take a look at the picture himself, out of pure curiosity, and after that he laughed for a good ten minutes.

Hinata Shouyou received a notification when the picture was posted, and as soon as he saw it he fell face first from the chair where he was sitting, laughing his ass off. By the time he messaged Tsukishima to tell him to look at what Bokuto had posted, the picture had disappeared, leaving him extremely disappointed. In addition to that, Tsukishima demonstrated that he wasn't interested in the picture at all, which was even more disappointing.

Kozume Kenma is not interested in Bokuto's picture at all, and he keeps repeating as much to his followers. Yet, since some people have found out that he personally knows Bokuto, a few of his followers have decided that it would be a great idea to send said picture to their favorite youtuber Kodzuken. Repeatedly. Kenma deletes it every time he receives it from someone, and he wishes he could bleach his eyes clean an _unsee_ what he has seen. He's also sure that the image will haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life, and that he'll have problems falling asleep for a while.

Kuroo Tetsurou was at work when the picture went viral, and he hasn't been able to check his phone until hours later. As he noticed that Bokuto was trending on Twitter and understood the reason for it, however, his brain shut down and forgot all about his body's most basic functions. Even though he's been looking for the picture online since the moment he found out about it, he still hasn't been able to find it, but he doesn't know how to ask his friends if one of them has it without passing for some kind of creep. After all it's only for future blackmail purpose, he tells himself, therefore he's pretty sure his friends won't send it to him so easily even if they have it.

Akaashi Keiji was working as well when the picture was posted, therefore he hasn't seen it either. He's not interested in looking for it, though. He values Bokuto's friendship, but he also thinks that there are a few things that should remain private even in a friendship like the one that the two of them share. His coworker Udai in the beginning seemed to understand why Akaashi isn't interested in that picture, but soon the younger man is forced to realize that the other clearly doesn't get it, because otherwise why would he still be talking to Akaashi about it?

Bokuto Koutarou thinks that his life is over. He wants to dig a grave with his bare hands, bury himself in it and slowly die. He's always wished to become internet's greatest sensation, but not like this. Not because he accidentally posted a story on Instagram featuring a picture of his dick.

* * *

Bokuto is pacing back and forth along the length of his living room, as he's been doing for the past two hours. Fear put a lot of adrenaline in his body, and he needs to let it out somehow. But he doesn't have anything that might help him truly exercise at home, therefore he keeps pacing, hoping that at some point he'll get tired enough to stop thinking. Moments like this are when he really would love to be able to spike a few balls, just to feel like himself again, but he doesn't dare go to the gym. He doesn't want people to see him, not even his own teammates. And what would his coach think about him? It's humiliating.

He keeps alternating slapping his head and pulling his hair, trying to rationalize how the hell he's managed to put himself into such a huge mess of a situation. Okay, he has a few dick pics on his phone. So what? He's hot, and he looks good in anything he decides to wear, therefore it's only logical that he looks even better when he's not wearing anything. He didn't take pictures of himself to send them to someone else right in that moment, though he always likes to have a few ready in case they're needed. So yes, he has some pictures of his own erection on his phone, sue him for that!

The problems started when he decided to post a story on Instagram about how great his morning was. He took a picture of the Tokyo skyline outside his bedroom window, sun high in the blue sky and not even a cloud to be seen, which is indeed rare. Then he excitedly went to post it on Instagram. He prepared the story with caption _Great morning in Tokyo_ , and he was about ready to post it the way it was. At that point, however, his phone slipped from his hand, and he quickly picked it back up before it hit the floor, his fingers tapping randomly on the screen. He didn't notice that, in that moment, he'd managed to add a second picture to the story, as he had accidentally selected one from the gallery of his phone. He didn't notice the additional picture, he just looked with satisfaction at the one he had just taken, and he posted the story. It took him all of three minutes, and the first people starting to comment, in order to realize his mistake and take down the picture.

Since then, his phone has been turned off, and Bokuto is still refusing to let anyone get in contact with him. He knows that some of his friends might be concerned about him, but others will probably just want to make fun of him. And what about his parents? He can't imagine the face of his mother after finding out that he accidentally uploaded a dick pic on Instagram for the world to see! He usually likes the idea of being the center of attention, but this time he's pretty sure he can't handle it. Therefore, eight hours after the undignified incident, he's pacing back and forth in his living room, his heart still racing in panic and his mind overthinking the entire situation.

He needs to be comforted, but he doesn't dare to turn on his phone and try to reach out to some of his friends. He's terrified of what will happen once his phone is on and he'll start receiving the messages and notifications he's been avoiding for most of the day. Checking the watch on his wrist, however, he realizes that it's getting late enough for Akaashi to have come back home from work. Of all the friends he has, Akaashi is probably the only one who's not going to burst out laughing in his face for what he's done, meaning that if he wants to be consoled by someone, he would be the perfect choice. That's why he decides to pay his best friend a visit.

But first he needs to change. Nobody can recognize him, as he walks out of his apartment and into the streets of Tokyo. For this reason, he wears a pair of saggy jeans and a hoodie at least two sizes too big. Then he puts on sunglasses, even though the sun is already setting, a hat and on top of it his hood, just to be sure that his hair is perfectly hidden. Then, head held low and hands in his pockets, he leaves his apartment building in the city center and stops a taxi. He really doesn't feel like driving, especially because part of him really wants to get drunk at some point, and he's not sure if he'll actually get to that or not.

The taxi driver eyes him with suspicion, as he hops on board hiding his face the best he can. But at least the man doesn't ask any questions, and of that Bokuto is grateful. When the drive to Akaashi's apartment building is over, Bokuto pays cash. He usually doesn't have much in his wallet, generally preferring to use a credit card for everything, but in a moment like this he definitely doesn't want to take out a card with his name on, especially considering how much effort he's putting into hiding his identity.

After a quick goodbye, he gets off the taxi and into the building across the street. The front door is open, because there's an old lady who's going out at the same time as he approaches the entrance. She recoils as he gets closer, probably afraid that he's some kind of criminal coming to rob someone; he can't even blame her, considering that he's built like a mountain and he's hiding his face as much as possible. On a normal day he's always smiling, but at the moment he's not doing that either. He has to admit that he could actually look pretty scary, for the people he encounters along the way.

As soon as he manages to get inside, he goes directly to the stairs. He’s still too on edge to confine himself inside an elevator, therefore he decides to just run up the stairs to the third floor. He's been at Akaashi's often enough to remember how to get there pretty easily, even though he has to admit that it's been a few months since the last time he went to visit his best friend. They're always so busy that at times they don't even manage to meet for a coffee for weeks. Bokuto hates the fact that he's only finding time to visit Akaashi because of what happened to him, it almost feels selfish, but at the same time he doesn't really care, because he definitely needs his best friend _right now_.

Once he reaches the door of the correct apartment, Bokuto rings the doorbell, and after that he waits. Soon he hears shuffling inside the apartment, and a moment later the door opens, revealing Akaashi. He's wearing his house clothes, probably not expecting any kind of visit. As soon as his eyes fall on Bokuto, he starts staring with a confused expression on his face.

"Bokuto-san? What are you doi-" Akaashi starts to say, because apparently he can recognize Bokuto with any disguise, but he's forced to stop when Bokuto, panicking, launches himself at the other man and uses both hands to close his mouth. After that he looks around with quick movements, to make sure that there's absolutely no one in the hallway who could have heard Akaashi say his name.

When the situation seems to be safe enough, he shakes his head towards Akaashi, then he pushes his best friend back enough for him to enter the apartment as well, hands still on Akaashi's mouth. Only once he's inside the apartment he lets go of Akaashi's mouth and closes the door, resting his back against it with a sigh of relief.

"Is all of _this_ really necessary?" Akaashi asks, using a hand to gesture towards Bokuto's disguise. At that, Bokuto takes off his sunglasses to stare down his best friend.

"Of course it is! No one can see my face! I really need to hide!" Bokuto states, more than a hint of urgency in his voice.

Akaashi sighs, using a hand to quickly massage his forehead. "Take off your shoes, I'm making tea" he says before walking away, towards the interior of the apartment.

Satisfied with the reply he has received, Bokuto leans down to take off his shoes. He's wearing the same ones he usually puts on when he goes out for a run, that he has decided to wear in case he suddenly needs to run away from someone who recognized him. Luckily, at least for now it hasn't been necessary. Once his shoes are off, he takes down his hood, letting it fall against his back, before removing the hat as well. He deposits both the hat and the sunglasses on a shelf where Akaashi keeps his keys by the door, then he walks inside the apartment and goes directly towards the kitchen, where he finds his best friend selecting two mugs while the kettle is on the stove.

Bokuto lets himself fall on a kitchen chair, lying his head on the small table and hiding it under both arms. "I wanna die" he states. His mood is so down that he doesn't even appreciate the mug that Akaashi is depositing in front of him. It's a gray one with a cartoon owl on it, along with the words _Drink OWL I've got_. He's always loved that mug, he's the one who bought it for Akaashi when his friend moved into the apartment after all, but at the moment not even such an incredible piece of art is enough to make him smile.

It will still take a while before the tea is ready, so Akaashi sits beside him and awkwardly pats him on a shoulder. Physical comfort has definitely never been his forte. Bokuto would love a hug right now, but he knows better than to ask Akaashi for it. If he wanted a hug, he should have gone to a more tactile person, like Kuroo; but Kuroo would have made fun of him for hours making things worse, before hugging him and letting him cry. Akaashi is seriously the only person who isn't going to laugh at him, and that's exactly what he needs at the moment: unconditional support.

"It's not the end of the world, Bokuto-san" Akaashi tries to tell him, but Bokuto only shakes his head without raising it from the table when he hears those words; not a very comfortable choice, because he ends up hitting his chin against the table, but he doesn't care.

"Easy to say, when you're not the one this is happening to" he barely manages to whine. Probably moved by his desperation, Akaashi gets a little closer and starts caressing up and down his back in a comforting way. It's definitely rare for Akaashi to use this much physical contact, meaning that he must really look pathetic at the moment. Who knows, maybe Akaashi will even agree to hug him at some point, after all.

"People love to have someone to talk about. They're just talking about you, nothing more. But it will die down soon, you'll see, and everyone will forget about what happened" Akaashi gives what seems to be his genuine opinion. Bokuto, however, is pretty sure that the other is full of shit at the moment.

Finally raising his head from the table, Bokuto locks eyes with his best friend. His eyes feel wet, but he tries his best not to cry. "I'm afraid to turn on my phone and check, so I need you to answer this honestly. How many people are talking about it? I want the truth, even if it's brutal!" he requests, staring at Akaashi with a seriousness that he usually doesn't have even when he's trying to receive an opponent's difficult serve.

Akaashi looks a little uncomfortable, maybe he's wondering if it's better to tell a lie, but Bokuto keeps staring at him with intensity to let him know that he's serious. He wants the entire truth. "Pretty much everyone in Japan is talking about it, even those who have no idea of who you are. And the news is now spreading towards volleyball communities outside of Japan" Akaashi lets out quickly, worried eyes fixed on Bokuto.

As soon as he hears those words, the volleyball star takes in a deep breath, only to exhale in a mixture between a sigh and a whine, before letting his head fall down; his forehead hits the table with a loud thump. "My dick broke the internet. Now I definitely want to die" Bokuto states.

He's terrified, because what if everything that happened is going to affect his career in volleyball? What if the Black Jackals kick him out? What if all of that negative publicity prevents the national team from calling him for the 2020 Olympics? That would definitely mean the end of his life. Everything he's worked so hard for will be taken away from him, all the sacrifices he made will be pointless. He doesn't even want to think about that possibility, but he can't seem to take it out of his mind.

"Come on, I'm sure you can survive it. You just need to find the courage to face your fans" Akaashi tries once again to help him, but it doesn't work very well.

"How?" Bokuto asks in return, raising his head in order to take a good look at his best friend. His eyes are wet, his bottom lip is trembling, and he's feeling so down that even his hair looks deflated.

At that, Akaashi stands up to retrieve the kettle from the stove, putting hot water in both of their mugs and waiting for the tea to infuse. After that, he deposits the kettle back on the stove and stares at his mug with a frown. Bokuto keeps observing his best friend's movements, hoping to understand what he's thinking, but that's a difficult process even on a normal day, and it appears to be completely impossible when his mind is elsewhere.

"Turn on your phone and give it to me, I'll read you your messages, so that you won't have to see them yourself" Akaashi finally states. Bokuto's eyes immediately snap wide open, as a smile starts to appear on his lips.

"Will you filter out the bad stuff?" he hopefully asks, giving his best friend his most effective puppy dog eyes, but Akaashi is immune to them by now and he just shakes his head.

"I won't sugarcoat anything, but at least your won't have to see the worst stuff with your own eyes" the other man informs him.

Okay, it's not perfect but it's still better than to read everything himself. That's the reason why he nods, and after that he grabs his mug and takes the infuser out, passing it to Akaashi so that his friend can dispose of its contents. Then he grabs his phone, turns it on and immediately lets it slide along the table towards Akaashi. The moment the phone is on, it immediately starts beeping continuously, signaling notifications that keep coming and coming.

Once he finishes cleaning up the tea infusers, Akaashi grabs Bokuto's phone with one hand and his mug with the other, getting ready to read all of the messages that the volleyball star has received. Bokuto, on the other hand, tries to make himself smaller on the kitchen chair, holding his mug to his chest with both hands.

"I'll start with WhatsApp, and then I'll move to private messages on different social media, okay?" Akaashi asks, and Bokuto only nods, without even saying a word. Soon, however, he hears that the phone has stopped beeping. At first he thinks that it has just stopped receiving notifications, but when he hears the continuous sound of vibration he understands that Akaashi has probably just put it on silent. As Akaashi clears his voice, Bokuto braces himself for the beginning of his horror.

"Starting from the oldest, you have three messages from numbers you haven't registered. They all say pretty much the same thing, stating how they can't believe what you've done and laughing. Then the next one is from Konoha-san. Oh. He sent a bunch of banana stickers and then a gif of a cartoon gorilla rolling on the floor laughing. Very creative" Akaashi starts, and Bokuto feels himself blush. Or at least he's pretty sure that he's blushing, because his face feels hotter than the steaming tea he's trying to drink.

"The next one is from someone named Tsum-Tsum. Miya Atsumu, I presume? He says _look what I've got_ and then he sent a picture. Wait... OH NO, I didn't want to see _that_!" Akaashi continues, almost dropping Bokuto's phone as he screams at the end. That makes Bokuto feel even worse, because... has Atsumu sent him back the leaked picture of his dick? Based on Akaashi's reaction, that's a plausible option. More embarrassed than ever, he keeps staring intensely at his tea mug.

"Then you have 15 unread messages from your mother, but I think I'm going to skip them. You probably need to read them in private. I can see from the outside preview that the last one says _Koutarou answer the phone_ all in caps, and I really don't want to intrude on the rest. The next one is from Komi-san. He just sent a gif of some girl spitting out what she's drinking. Still better than Konoha-san, after all" Akaashi continues, but nothing he says makes Bokuto feel any better.

They go on for a while, and the following messages get more and more embarrassing. A few of them, however, need some honorable mentions.  
Iwa-kun: _You're such a moron! I feel the strong need to headbutt you in the face!_  
Omi-Omi: _A friend from high school sent me a picture of your dick. I'm scarred for life now. And I'm going to throw away my contaminated phone, I'll send you the bill for the new one._  
Yakkun: _Ahahaha I got the news all the way to Russia. The Cheegle Ekaterinburg love you by the way! Now everyone wants to play in Japan just to meet the genius who leaked a dick pic_  
Hinata: _You're the best! Did you do it on purpose?_  
Yukippe: _I knew you were hung! Kaori agrees with me, we should have definitely had a threesome back in high school. Unless you want to do it now?_  
Coach Foster, in English on audio: _We need to talk. Hinata keeps saying that you did it on purpose. I hope for your sake that you haven't_

Soon Bokuto's tea is finished, but he keeps staring at his empty mug because he can't bring himself to look at his best friend as he reads his messages out loud, or reports what the audio messages say. He can't believe that the people he knows have been able to send him some of the worst messages he's ever received in his entire life. To be honest, he's not sure if it's worse to find out what they have written or to hear those words coming out of Akaashi's mouth. While reading Yukippe's text, Akaashi seems about ready to die, after all.

The messages continue with a few laughs and some more gifs with references to penises, which Bokuto is happy not to see. Then, when everything on WhatsApp has been read and Akaashi is clearly regretting his decision to read the messages for him, it's time to start with social media.

"I don't think I want to know about the posts where I've been mentioned. Just scroll through them quickly to see if there's something I really need to know about, and then we can go on to the private messages" Bokuto whines, eyes now staring at an imprecise point between Akaashi's ankles.

The manga editor does as he's told, and he starts scrolling his mentions on Twitter first. "It's pretty much all fans arguing among each other, some are making fun of you and others are defending you, a few are saying disgusting things they'd like to do to your... appendage. Oh wait, this is from the famous setter Oikawa Tooru. He says _Stand firm Bocchan, make Japan proud_ in both Japanese and English. This is so ambiguous..." Akaashi comments. "But wait, I heard he's splaying in Argentina. How does he even know you?"

"He came to Tokyo for a few days last year, Iwa-kun and Hinata introduced us. Apparently it was a huge mistake on their part" Bokuto replies with a sigh. The day he first met Oikawa he thought that the other was a wonderful person and potentially a great friend. He even went out drinking with him and Kuroo one evening, because he thought that his personality could fit well with the two of them, and Oikawa proved to be a great entertainer. Sure, he kept making strange comments about Bokuto and Kuroo, using some kind of subtext that even Bokuto could clearly understand for what it was, but when he wasn't implying that there was huge sexual tension between Bokuto and Kuroo he was a pretty fun guy to be around. Well, now he doesn't think so anymore. Iwa-kun has always been right, then: Oikawa really is a crappy guy, no matter how well Hinata talks about his tosses.

Akaashi gives him a compassionate look, nodding a little, before going back to his mentions on Twitter. "Other than that, nothing else worth reading. I'm moving to the private messages then" Akaashi states, and Bokuto nods once again, letting out a little whine.

"It's almost all from your followers. A few volleyball players from around the world sent you their support, even though at least a couple added a laugh in there. Then there's people saying what your dick inspires them, and I definitely refuse to read those. Oh, Kodzuken. This is from Kozume-kun. It says _My followers keep sending me pictures of your dick. You're paying for my therapy_ " Akaashi reads, making Bokuto sigh. So now he has to pay for Sakusa's new phone and Kenma's therapy? No thank you. It's not his fault if people keep sending them pictures of his dick. If it was up to him, that picture wouldn't even be around anymore.

Twitter is the social where he has it worse, and Akaashi also informs him that he's trending as number 1 in Japan. Which is definitely not how he would have wanted to get there. Instagram and Facebook aren't as bad, with only a few private messages along the lines of what he has received on Twitter and WhatsApp. A few people, however, have posted inappropriate messages on the Black Jackals fan page on Facebook. The page, luckily, has a moderator who keeps deleting the messages as soon as they appear, but Akaashi has still been able to glimpse a couple of them before they disappeared.

When the entire nightmare is over, Akaashi hands Bokuto his phone back and the volleyball player slumps even more in the chair. He would have loved to just be able to go back in time and double check his Instagram story before posting it. But he can't, and he needs to live with the consequences of his distraction.

The two of them remain in silence for a little while, before Akaashi decides to talk again. "I'm getting very hungry here, and it's way past my dinner time. I'm ordering in, are you staying over?" he informs Bokuto, who takes a few moments to really think about the offer, before finally shaking his head.

"I'm not really hungry. I'll go home and call my mother. I'm scared of what she will have to tell me, though. Wish me luck, I guess" Bokuto finally states, his voice shaking a little at the end. He is indeed terrified of what his mother might tell him.

Akaashi gives him a reassuring pat on the back, before taking his own cellphone in order to call a taxi for him. At that point, Bokuto puts his disguise on once again and walks outside the building, his cab arriving only a minute later. Now that's pretty much night, his sunglasses, hat and hood make him look even more suspicious than they did before, but he doesn't care. He asks the cab to leave him a block away from his apartment building and he pays once again cash, then he walks home.

Once he's inside, he puts on some home clothes and calls his mother. Its turns out to be the most embarrassing conversation that he's ever had in his entire life, because his mother doesn't even seem to know if she should be mad or worried or just exasperated. In the background, he can hear his father yell that he doesn't know what he's done wrong to raise such an imbecile. Bokuto doesn't get offended by what his parents tell him, because he knows that they will always love him no matter what, and he also understands why they're reacting this way: after all, he has pretty much embarrassed them in front of the world as well, not only himself. And even though they're yelling at him now, he knows that they'll still support him all the way as he tries to come out of the mess he accidentally created.

After the conversation is over, he lets himself fall face-first on his living room couch, trying to breathe evenly. He really doesn't know what to do now. Akaashi has been able to help him get past the worst of it: the first approach to the problem. There's still everything else, though, and he's not sure he'll find the courage to face everyone.

His train of thoughts is interrupted close to midnight by a new message on WhatsApp. As he sees that it's from Kuroo, he's not exactly sure that he wants to open it. Kuroo is the person he's been expecting to be mocking him the most, yet he hasn't sent a single message the entire day. Until now, at least, and Bokuto is wondering what the other might have written. Has he sent some stupid gif, like most of his friends? Or something more creative? Kuroo is pretty crafty and has a great imagination to work with after all, he can expect pretty much anything from him. Reluctantly, he opens Kuroo's text.

Kubroo: _Bro, I can't believe that everyone I know seems to have seen your dick pic and I'm the only one who couldn't find it anywhere. By the way, if you did it for the attention, then it was a success. If you made a mistake, then I'd love to see your face right now_

Bokuto sighs, before taking a selfie. His eyes are red and puffy, his face muscles contracted in a pained expression, his hair squished down in the middle and spiked at the sides. Then he sends the picture to Kuroo. _Please don't laugh, I've never felt worse in my entire life_ is the caption that accompanies the picture. A few seconds later, the check marks turn blue and Bokuto prepares himself for whatever is coming. But he really hopes that Kuroo will understand him, that his friend won't make fun of him. He's surprised when he sees that the other is video calling him on WhatsApp. He takes a deep breath before answering.

"Hello..." he mumbles, his voice coming out as a low whine. He finds a more comfortable position for talking, sitting up on the couch with both feet on the couch cushions, knees almost touching his chest and phone resting on top of them. He can see from the preview at the bottom of the screen that he looks horrible. Most of his phone screen, however, is occupied by Kuroo's face, who looks... worried?

"Shit. You look like crap. No okay, sorry, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. But you just made me want to apologize, because I was looking for your dick picture to add it to my blackmail material" Kuroo starts the conversation. Bokuto feels even more ashamed now, but probably Kuroo feels the same, because he looks like he's blushing. He should indeed feel very sorry, if he's even managed to blush because of it! Bokuto, however, is so defeated that he doesn't even have the strength to reply to the fact that Kuroo has a collection of material to blackmail him. With a sigh, Bokuto taps his phone a few times, opening his gallery and sending the incriminated picture to Kuroo.

"Here, I sent it to you. Everyone else has already seen it anyway. Got any snarky comments to add to the list? Apparently I have really horrible friends" Bokuto says, his voice nothing more than a loud whine.

He can see Kuroo startle in surprise, and a few moments later he turns completely red, eyes wide open. "Dude, did you really just send me a picture of your dick?" Kuroo asks confirmation, his voice strangely high-pitched. Bokuto just shrugs. At this point, he doesn't even care anymore.

"Everyone is talking about it, now you can talk about it too" he comments, his voice devoid of any emotion. He's still embarrassed, but at this point there's pretty much nothing more that he can do in order to avoid making the situation worse.

Kuroo gapes a few times, he even coughs once, before he talks again. "You don't need to be ashamed, Bo. Trust me" he states, his voice stronger than before. He definitely sounds more persuasive now, to the point that Bokuto starts looking at him with a little hope in his eyes, mouth slightly open. He wants to hear what Kuroo has to say.

Now looking a little more embarrassed himself, Kuroo keeps staring in his direction. "I think that the people who are making fun of you are only jealous" Kuroo states, hinting a smile in his direction.

Bokuto appreciates his words so much that he actually smiles for the first time since he realized the mistake he made in the morning. "Thank you, bro. Thank you for always knowing what to say to make me feel better" he says, his lips still curved in that little smile. Kuroo shows him an even bigger smile at that.

"See? It's not so terrible, after all! Actually, you can even use the entire situation to your advantage to come out of it on top!" Kuroo lets him know, even though he chuckles at his own choice of words at the end of the sentence. "I can give you suggestions on what to do, if you want."

There's a confident smirk on Kuroo's face, and Bokuto can only feel even better as he sees it. There's a part of him that thinks that maybe Oikawa might be right, that there really is some sexual tension between Bokuto and Kuroo, and that part of him keeps wondering why the hell he sent his own dick pic to Kuroo. There is another part of him, however, that thinks Kuroo is the perfect friend for someone like him, and that he's indeed pretty lucky to have him on his side.

In such a terrible moment, Bokuto doesn't want to be alone. He didn't want to impose on Akaashi, that's why he left his best friend's house. But with Kuroo the situation is different, and he would indeed like to feel his support a little closer. "I'd like that. Can you come over? I could use the company..." he breaths out, volume so low that he sees Kuroo's face getting closer to the phone, probably trying to hear him better.

"Wait, you want me to come over _now?_ It's midnight!" Kuroo comments, laughing at his request. That reaction only makes him feel worse, all the progress made up to this point eliminated in an instant.

"Okay, forget about it" Bokuto mumbles, biting at his lower lip in order not to cry.

"No, no, Bo! I still think that it's a crazy request to make, but I haven't said no. I'll be there in twenty minutes" Kuroo quickly lets him know, smiling at him. Something inside Bokuto's stomach twists, his heart beating faster. It's that kind of glee that he only manages to feel when Kuroo does something to make him happy. Which is crazy, because why would he even care? But he does, and when they hang up the call he hugs his knees and smiles to himself.

* * *

It takes Kuroo less than twenty minutes to get there, and when he shows up at Bokuto's door he's pretty much wearing pajamas, or something incredibly similar. As soon as Bokuto opens the door, Kuroo smiles at him, making the strange sensation in his stomach appear again. He would love for it to stop. Instead, he smiles back and moves aside to let Kuroo in. His friend takes off his shoes and then steps into the apartment, Bokuto standing in front of him and looking nervous.

"It's fine, we're going to make it all better, okay?" Kuroo tries to comfort Bokuto, as he goes for a hug. Bokuto definitely lets him; he's been in need of a hug all day, after all. He loses himself in that embrace, hiding his face against Kuroo's neck. From that position, he breathes in the scent of his friend, and he doesn't back away even when he feels the other's body stiffen against his.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's go sit down, come on" Kuroo tries again as he caresses Bokuto's back. Bokuto slowly pulls back and nods, taking Kuroo by an arm, grabbing him around the elbow, and guides him towards the living room couch. At that point, they both sit down side by side, Kuroo's left arm around Bokuto's shoulders. He rests his head against Kuroo's shoulder, still breathing in his friend's smell. It's somehow comforting, and all of a sudden he's entirely grateful to the other for accepting to get there in the middle of the night.

As they sit there, Kuroo asks him to tell him the entire story of how the _incident_ happened. Reluctantly, Bokuto explains what happened with the Instagram story, and he mentally thanks Kuroo for not laughing at him, even though his friend looks like he's making a huge effort to contain himself.

"I only have one question now: why do you even have pictures of your dick on your phone?" Kuroo asks once Bokuto is done talking, making him look up in confusion. He presses a hand against Kuroo's chest in order to stabilize his body, as he leans to position himself in front of Kuroo in order to be able to look him in the eye.

"Wait, you don't?" he asks, confused at this point. He's always been pretty sure that a lot of people have pictures of their dicks on their phones. And more than anything he was sure that Kuroo did too. His friend’s confused expression, however, is clearly telling him otherwise.

"And what if someone asks you for a picture? What do you do if you don't have one ready?" he asks, now genuinely curious.

Kuroo blinks a couple of times while looking at him, apparently even more confused. "I don't send pictures of my dick to anyone."

Sometimes the two of them are so similar that he manages to forget about everything that makes them also pretty different. And Kuroo, on the contrary to Bokuto, is shy behind his mask of confidence; definitely not the kind of person who sends dick pics to whoever asks him for one. But Bokuto is still shaken because of his own experience, therefore he doesn't grasp the concept immediately. In the meantime, Kuroo seems to be even more embarrassed than before, blushing, and Bokuto doesn't seem to understand the reason behind it. But he thinks that such a shade of red looks good on Kuroo's cheeks.

"Oh. And what if someone sends you a picture first? Don't you want to send it back?" Bokuto keeps asking, not realizing that maybe it would be better to shut up before he manages to make things somehow worse than they already are.

"What makes you think that I'm the kind of person guys send dick pictures to?" Kuroo mumbles, almost stuttering. The color of his face is now tending to even darker shades of red. Bokuto has to admit that he looks cute like that.

There's that realization, together with the fact that now more than ever he doesn't understand the concept of boundaries. But all of a sudden he feels the need to say something, and the words are out before he can even think about stopping them. "But I sent you one. Does it mean that I don't get yours in return?"

After realizing what he said, he scoots farther away from Kuroo, putting an end to any contact between their bodies, and turns the same shade of red as the other man, judging by the strong heat he feels emanating from his face.

"S-Sorry. I'm not asking for a picture of your dick, I swear!" he almost yells with a tone of urgency in his voice. Now that he looks more of a mess, Kuroo seems to be getting better, because he gives him an almost wicked smirk that Bokuto really can't read through.

"Are you sure? Because it seems like you just did exactly that" Kuroo replies to his words, getting Bokuto even more agitated than before. He starts looking around, thinking of the best possible way to flee the scene, when he feels strong arms wrap around him, grounding him completely and making him stop.

"Sorry Bo, I'm kidding, I didn't want to make it worse" Kuroo says, his mouth too close to Bokuto's ear for comfort. Once again Bokuto breathes in the other's scent, but this time he freezes completely.

Everything makes sense now. What Oikawa said about them, the way they always act around each other, that sensation he feels in his stomach when Kuroo is nice to him, the strange feeling of calm he feels when breathing in his scent, the desire that he indeed has to see his friend's dick. It's all clear now. He actually _likes_ Kuroo. He never thought about it before, but it makes perfect sense now that he's taking the time to reflect on the situation.

What should he do with this realization now, though? He can't just blurt it out to Kuroo's face and see what happens, it would be just wrong! After all, Kuroo already seems to be embarrassed enough by the topic of conversation, and he doesn't want to make things worse and make Kuroo hate him.

He takes another moment to inhale Kuroo's scent, then he places both hands on his friend's shoulders and he pushes the other back, putting enough distance between them to be able to look at each other.

"It's okay, you haven't said anything wrong. And just having you here with me makes me feel a lot better, you know" he manages to say, hinting a smile. At that, Kuroo replies with a smile of his own, before putting Bokuto in a headlock and pulling him even closer. The position is pretty uncomfortable, but with his face flat against Kuroo's chest, Bokuto has absolutely nothing to complain about.

When they're done joking around, Bokuto feels a lot better. Every time he thinks about the dick pic incident, however, he gets back into his worst dejected mood, a sign that he definitely isn't over what happened. In the meantime, he still keeps receiving notifications on every social media, because of people who keep talking about him. Apparently, he's still trending on Twitter.

"Before you came here you said you have suggestions to give me. Something that might help me with my situation. Can you tell me, please?" Bokuto asks, his voice once again whiny. Kuroo smirks at him after hearing those words.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Look, now everyone is talking about you because you made a mistake. And the fact that you're hiding from it isn't helping your cause. Actually, it's making people think that you're embarrassed, and that will only make them talk about you more" Kuroo starts saying, and Bokuto doesn't get where the other is going, but he still doesn't do anything to interrupt him. "You have to show them that you're the first one who is amused by what happened. People won't find laughing _with_ you as funny as laughing _at_ you, so they'll stop laughing altogether" Kuroo finishes his explanation.

Bokuto shakes his head repeatedly, now understanding where the other is going. "Nope. Nope. I'm not posting something like _did you like my picture?_ on any social" he immediately states in reply, making things clear. Because he's also sure that coach Foster will kill him if he gets any reason to suspect that Bokuto posted that picture on purpose.

"No, I'm not saying that. But you can post a picture of your best happy smile tomorrow morning, and add a caption similar to the one that you used for the story with the dick pic. I don't know, maybe you can also add a pun or something. I can help you come up with a good sentence, if you want. With that, everyone will forget about today's good morning picture" Kuroo better explains his plan, and it makes even more sense now.

Bokuto looks at the other man with admiration, but soon his eyes get gloomy once again. "But I'll never be able to give my best smile. Right now I feel like I'll never be able to smile ever again" he informs Kuroo, his entire body somehow deflating even more.

"Do you have pictures of you in your phone that you haven't posted on any social? We can use an old one if you can't take a new one" Kuroo suggests, an encouraging smile curving his lips. Bokuto shrugs, because he absolutely doesn't remember if he has such pictures. He takes out his phone though, in order to check his gallery. When Kuroo extends a hand towards him, palm up, Bokuto doesn't even think about the kind of pictures of himself that he has in his phone, he just deposits the phone in Kuroo's hand.

Kuroo opens the gallery and starts scrolling through pictures, Bokuto now sitting once again close enough that their shoulders and thighs are touching. They scroll through pictures of Bokuto's food, practice sessions of the Black Jackals, the skyline of Tokyo with any kind of light, as well as several random dogs. There's also a picture of Atsumu sleeping in the locker room, head against the wall, Hinata showing a victory sign to the camera right beside him; they both laugh at that picture.

As they continue scrolling, they encounter the infamous dick pic. Kuroo tenses against him, but he keeps scrolling, and Bokuto doesn't think anything of it. Not until they get to a nice photo shoot that Bokuto did in front of the full-body mirror of his bedroom after taking a shower. There's a couple of selfies of him with a towel around his waist, wet hair dripping all over his chest and shoulders, and then there is one where he doesn't have the towel on. Seeing that picture, Kuroo outright yelps and lets Bokuto's phone fall on their thighs. Bokuto picks it up before it can end up on the floor.

"Shit, how many naked pictures do you have in there?" Kuroo asks, looking away with his face even redder than before.

"I told you, I like to be prepared..." Bokuto mutters in reply, his voice barely audible. He tries to look at Kuroo, but the other is looking anywhere but at him. He really seems to be embarrassed by the pictures he's seen, more than he should be. This brings Bokuto to ask himself a question, and since he doesn't find an appropriate answer for that, he asks said question to Kuroo.

"All of my other friends laughed or got disgusted when my dick pic went all over the internet. But you have a reaction that I've never seen before. Why are you embarrassed?" he asks, noticing Kuroo startle at the question. Maybe he's hitting close to home.

"I don't like seeing pictures of genitals, especially when they belong to my friends..." Kuroo tries to justify his behavior, still looking at something on the opposite side of where Bokuto is sitting.

"Are you sure that it's just that? Because your reaction really seems awkward, for someone who was looking for my dick pic" Bokuto states, trying to make Kuroo look at him and failing miserably.

Without even thinking about what he's doing, Bokuto pockets the phone he's still holding and moves to straddle Kuroo's thighs, in order to get in a more advantageous position from where he can try to catch the other's gaze. As he tries to put his face in front of his friend's, however, Kuroo turns his head the other way, still trying to avoid eye contact with Bokuto.

"You're acting so weird!" Bokuto laughs, without even realizing that he's still basically sitting in Kuroo's lap, hands on his friend’s shoulders. He only realizes the position they're in when he feels the other's arms wrap around his waist and pull him in closer, while Kuroo bends his head down in order to press it against Bokuto's chest, completely hiding his face from view. 

"Stop it Bo, please..." Kuroo mumbles, only making Bokuto laugh harder. He wraps both arms around Kuroo's body, pulling him even closer, and keeps him there, a hand on the other's neck in order to keep Kuroo's head still pressed against him.

Only at that point Bokuto realizes the kind of position they're in. At first he tenses up, but a moment later he's relaxed, and the way he's hugging Kuroo changes as well. His arms now are trying to be more comforting, almost sweet, as much as he can. From that position, once again he takes in Kuroo's scent, before leaning his head down a little, until his lips are close to Kuroo's ear.

"Do you like me?" he asks, with a confidence he wasn't even sure he had, surprising himself almost as much as he surprises Kuroo.

Hearing that question, his friend rises his head, showing a look of pure fear. His eyes are pleading, as his body seems to be more stiff than ever. He still has his arms around Bokuto's waist, but at the same time he's not applying any pressure in that hold. 

"Bo..." he starts to say, but he stops after that, probably uncertain about what to say. Bokuto smiles at him, noticing how vulnerable he looks. It's true, then. Kuroo likes him for real.

How long has Kuroo known? Bokuto has probably always liked him, even though it took him a long while to realize it. Has Kuroo figured it out sooner? If yes, why hasn't he ever said anything? Especially after Oikawa spent an entire evening making jokes on how much the two of them needed to fuck it out because their sexual tension was making it difficult to be in the same room as them.

Since Kuroo doesn't seem to be able to do anything at the moment, Bokuto tightens his hold on him, grinning. "Bro... are you afraid that I don't like you back? Because I'm not sure if you noticed, but right now I'm sitting on your dick and I'm definitely not complaining about it" he informs the other, a smirk on his face.

Only after Bokuto's words, Kuroo seems to be able to speak again. "Wait, is that your absurd way to tell me that you actually like me?" he asks, apparently confused.

He looks cute with that expression on his face, and the only thing that Bokuto can do about it is to cup Kuroo's face between his hands and kiss him. He leans down and deposits his lips on Kuroo's, moving them slowly, in order to give the other the possibility to pull back if he wants to. Kuroo doesn't. On the contrary, Bokuto feels the other's arms wrap with more strength around him, holding him in place. As if he ever wants to be anywhere else, when he can be in Kuroo's lap.

Bokuto is the first one to introduce his tongue in the kiss, and once again Kuroo doesn't seem to complain, following his example and doing the same. They only separate when they need to catch their breath, both panting as if they've finished a sudden sprint run. As they try to breathe, they look at each other, both sporting pretty bright smiles.

"I was right, then. You do like me" Bokuto states, showing a confidence he hasn't felt in himself the entire day.

"How could I not?" Kuroo asks in reply, rolling his eyes. Bokuto feels so happy that all he can think of doing is to kiss him again.

It doesn't take long before they're both hard, Bokuto feeling Kuroo's erection against his thighs, his own pressing against the other's stomach. He doesn't want to ruin the moment, but at the same time he also thinks that they really need to move away from that couch and towards somewhere more comfortable.

"Let's go to bed" Bokuto whispers in Kuroo's ear. Kuroo doesn't say anything in reply, but his smirk says enough of its own. Therefore Bokuto stands up and grabs both of Kuroo's hands, pulling the other up and then guiding him towards his bedroom. Before they can even reach the bed, Bokuto is already letting go of the other in order to start taking his clothes off. He's so quick to try pulling off his shirt and pants at the same time, that he almost falls to the ground. His cellphone, however, slips out of his pocket and hits the floor.

"You're so eager... do you really want me this much?" Kuroo jokes while Bokuto bends down to pick up his cellphone and put it on his nightstand, after making sure that the screen hasn't cracked; it wouldn't be the first time anyway.

Bokuto blushes at Kuroo's comment, but when he's standing beside the bed wearing just his boxers he can see the way the other man is looking at him. There's desire in Kuroo's eyes, almost huger. And soon he starts taking his clothes off as well, until they're both wearing nothing more than boxers. At that point, Kuroo is surprisingly the one who pushes Bokuto down on the bed, climbing on top of him a moment later. Bokuto surely doesn't complain about that.

He really feels like a complete moron. He's felt this way towards Kuroo for years, yet he's never been able to name the feeling. He's never been able to understand that the uneasiness he felt in his stomach was caused by the desire to be closer. If only he had realized earlier, they could have been doing this and way more for years. Instead he's an idiot, but there's one thing he's sure of: he's not going to waste another minute.

* * *

The following morning, Bokuto wakes up naked in his bed. He stirs a little, feeling a warm body pressing against his own. It takes a minute for him to remember what happened the night before, and focus on the fact that the equally naked person in his bed is Kuroo. As soon as his eyes adapt to the light filtering from the curtains of his bedroom window, he looks at Kuroo's sleeping form and smiles. The other has his back turned to Bokuto, but even from that position he can still see the beauty of his relaxed face while he's asleep, which makes Bokuto feel butterflies in his stomach.

He's happier than the night before he had thought he could ever be again, and all thanks to Kuroo. The smile on his lips is splitting his face. And when he grabs his phone from the nightstand in order to check if he received any new awful messages from his awful friends, he remembers Kuroo's suggestion from the night before. Posting a picture of his smiling face, telling everyone that he's having a good morning; something that can make everyone forget about the dick picture of the day before.

He opens the camera app on his phone, ready to take a selfie, but only then his eyes fall on Kuroo again. Without even thinking about what he's doing, Bokuto lifts himself on one elbow in order to get closer to Kuroo, snapping a picture of the two of them. After that, he finds a very nice sentence to go with it and he posts it.

Kuroo was right. It only takes a few minutes before everyone has forgotten about the dick pic and is now talking about Bokuto's new story. He's still trending on Twitter, but now no one is talking about his genitals. Feeling happy about it, he decides to celebrate by waking Kuroo up. Therefore he starts kissing along the other's neck until he feels his friend move. It takes him a while to truly wake up, but after he does the two exchange a quick kiss. When they separate they're both smiling.

"Bro, you were right. I posted a new story on Instagram and now nobody is talking about the dick pic anymore" Bokuto immediately states the moment he thinks that Kuroo is awake enough to listen. The other gives him a proud smile, and Bokuto feels the need to show him his latest great accomplishment. That's the reason why he opens his Instagram app and places his phone in front of Kuroo's face.

Kuroo takes a moment to look at the screen of Bokuto's phone, blinking in surprise. Bokuto's new Instagram story is a picture of the two of them in bed, blanket not even covering their naked chests completely. Kuroo is sleeping with his head on the pillow, while Bokuto is smiling at the camera as he approaches him to kiss his cheek. The caption says: _Today's good morning is way better than yesterday's! #Gay4bff_

"Bro... did you just publicly come out for both of us?" Kuroo asks, astonished. Only then Bokuto realizes what he's done, why exactly he's still trending, the expression on his face turning into one of pure panic. Oh shit. But it's too late to take down this picture as well, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus, Oikawa's comment on Bokuto's new story: _Fucking finally! The sexual tension between the two of you was about to grow legs and kick your ass! Now that you're over being clueless, you can go back to paying attention to what's really important: ME_  
>  Oikawa's comment gets 87 likes, plus one reply from Iwaizumi: _You really are a crappy guy_ (Iwaizumi's reply gets double the likes. Oikawa really doesn't like that at all)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! If you want to talk about Bokuroo, you can join a group of people who share the same interest on the Bokuroo Discord server: https://discord.gg/BD7JhmB


End file.
